


Bedtime

by endgame



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame/pseuds/endgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... You're an idiot." "I know, lady."; amange-centric fic in which they sleep together (IN THE PURE AND INNOCENT WAY because amakusa never gets what he wants) during their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Amakusa's favourite girl was being as stubborn and difficult as ever tonight. Every single suggestion he made was shot down by a simple deadpan "I'm tired." from the girl, before she demonstratively rolled over in the bed to lie with her back towards him almost rejectingly. He couldn't help but silently chuckle to himself in amusement at the sight though. Exactly this was what was so interesting about the girl. Just the fact that he had to put this much effort into making her show any kind of affection at all made it almost like a game, and a very entertaining one at it. Not to mention that in his eyes it was always rewarding enough.

"But, Ange-saan.." His voice trailed off, Amakusa's tone almost as pouty as a little child's - on purpose, of course. He knew joking around like that would only aggravate her further, but anything was better than that calm deadpan state. She was rather cute when she flailed around with a blush on her face. The man reached over a little until he could grasp one of those little pigtails of hers (she was even wearing those near-ridiculous hair bobbles even in bed) and twirl it around a little childishly, his usual grin on his face even if she couldn't see it. "It's not often that we get the chance to sleep in a proper bed anywhere, right? We can't waste such a good opportunity! Hoh, doing it on the backseat of the car just isn't the same, right? So not !"

Even though she was facing the other way, he could practically sense the redness appearing on her cheeks at that statement. And at that she did move - rather quickly, in fact - as she sat up to move away from that grasp he had on her hair, and when Ange turned her face towards him it was indeed completely red. "W.. what sort of thing are you implying by saying 'doing it', Amakusa?!" And all that guy - that _infuriating_ guy - would do in return was smirk at her, letting out a loud and hearthy laugh that resounded throughout the hotel room. "Hyahaha! I just knew you'd make that kind of expression, lady! This is-- o-ouch!"

The man was cut off mid-sentence by a rather tough pull on his ponytail by the girl, her movements getting a little near flaily now. But just because she was getting so annoyed by the whole thing, Amakusa was only getting more riled up, practically forgetting about the pain of having his ponytail pulled around like that. And in the end he _was_ the stronger one, so it didn't take much for him to reverse their positions with one swift motion and a push of his arm. And so now Ange was the one lying on the bed there, pushed down, with the silver-haired man hoovering above her with a grin on his face.

... Aaah, she was just too cute, lying there like that blushing and in those hotel pajamas that definitely were a few sizes too big for her. Simply adorable. So of course Amakusa couldn't hold himself back enough to lean down slowly, their faces hoovering closer and closer to each other until he planted a kiss on her lips.

At first there were a few slight sounds of protest - or perhaps just surprise - from the girl, but after that slight moment the sounds stopped as she just accepted the kiss instead. The blush faded a little, but Ange was still definitely pink around the cheeks, especially when the kiss started lasting several moments. But even Ange would have to agree that they were several rather amazing moments.

It wasn't until after he pulled away that Amakusa stopped hoovering above the girl and instead dropped down on the bed next to her again, quickly moving his arms around the girl to pull her close to him before she could make any sort of protest against the action as they were lying there in the bed.

And he did expect her to fully protest against him holding her like that, really, he was even prepared to a punch or a nudge in the stomach or any sort of physical or verbal abusive, but instead Ange remained almost creepily quiet. It wasn't until a quiet minute passed or so that she finally spoke up, her voice almost pouty (but content, definitely content, it was so easy to read under that poutiness) as she was lying there close against him.

"... You're an idiot."

An idiot, huh? Sure, flirting around with the girl he was supposed to kill sooner or later..

He smiled almost bitterly as he buried his face into her hair.

"I know, lady."


End file.
